


teenage hearts (if I mention forever, would you be scared?)

by imaginedecember



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginedecember/pseuds/imaginedecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ was at a loss as to what do with Blaine Gibson until he thought of a certain way to step up his game. Maybe this way, someone would finally, finally look at him like he was more than just some idiot kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	teenage hearts (if I mention forever, would you be scared?)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The title is the song Teenage Hearts by Allstar Weekend. 
> 
> Notes: This is teen and up simply for language and a sentence or two of how JJ's mother is unaccepting of him being gay and having a crush on Blaine. My apologies for anything that is triggering or offensive in any way.
> 
> Dedication: This is for carpathyah - better known as montes-carpatus - on tumblr who prompted me to write a high school au where JJ has a crush on Blaine but has to step up his game by getting a new attitude and standing out so he could score his crush. Thank you for the prompt, dear.

  
_“I don’t think you understand.”_

JJ had been speaking that sentence like a mantra his whole life. It had become mundane by the time he was a teenager. 

_“Sweetie, you can’t be gay.”_

_“I don’t think you understand.”_

It was who he was. 

There was no changing that.

And, really, JJ didn’t want to give a shit what his mother thought of him after he told her that. He kept trying and trying, maybe if he said this then it would get her to look at him in a whole new light. Maybe she’d finally look at him as if she was proud of him.

_“Sweetie, you can’t like that boy.”_

_“I don’t think you understand.”_

Here he went, trying again. Maybe if he mentioned that he liked someone, she would sit down and listen and be genuinely interested. She’d love that his crush was a jock and was handsome beyond belief. 

But what she really loved was that she knew his crush was way out his league, that there’d be no one who would like an idiot like her son.

_“Sweetie, put the camera down.”_

_“I don’t think you understand.”_

It was all that he had left now. Just his camera, this shitty crush of his that wouldn’t go away, a father who would never come home and a mother who didn’t deem him worthy of even a simple look. 

JJ became a loner of sorts. And he kind of liked it that way because after a while, the silence became his friend. But then he met Jon in senior year, during art class. The boy with shaggy hair, shortened fingers and a lack of smell wandered up to him. He stuck his thumbs in his pockets, rocked back on his heels and deemed JJ as his partner. And his friend. It didn’t take long for them to click. Together, they shared the silence and JJ found that silence sometimes could be good. This was a comfortable kind, one where JJ could snap pictures, film some things if he desired too and Jon could be drawing. 

Simple. Easy. 

And then JJ wondered if his crush would fit right in with them. If he’d make the silence even better. He wondered what would happen if they dated, if the silence couldn’t compare to the sound of his voice filling the dead air or the sound of his laugh. He had only heard it echo in hallways, always clouded over by some prep’s high pitched giggle or a students’ screams. He wondered what it would sound like as the only thing. He wondered if he could even capture it or describe it. 

For weeks, it was all he thought about. 

He had even forgotten how to work his camera because Blaine had walked down the hallway before class wearing glasses. Jocks never wore glasses. He thought it was some sort of form of mockery. And it really hit home for him. Blaine would never like a dork like him. 

So, how could he possibly stand out?

The idea came from Jon whose fingers were busy toying with pens instead of actually drawing. Nothing had been coming to him as of late and JJ wasn’t fairing much better. All he had to go on was Blaine and having a jock be your inspiration wasn’t something he wanted to display to the world. He didn’t want to come off as pathetic stalker.

Jon was two seconds from adding another pen to the mix of pens that he had been playing with before it hit him.

“Use some of the clothes for your shoots and shit. I bet you have something there.”

JJ could only hug his friend and thank god that Jon had more tact and confidence than him.

After school, JJ spent the rest of the coming night searching through his clothes and the trash bags that littered the corners of his room. Only a few choice items had to do and when he found them, he couldn’t believe his luck. 

A black leather jacket, a maroon and white stripped shirt, tight black skinny jeans and his combat boots would complete his outfit for the next day. To top if off, he’d leave his hair shaggy and messy like he didn’t have a care in the world what people thought of it. Like a true bad ass. He was rocking the whole style and he thought of the ancient bikes that he had been refurbishing for years in the garage. But they weren’t ready yet. Maybe in the future, he could show someone them and they wouldn’t turn a blind eye (to him).

The next day with the plan in place, JJ tousled his hair once more for good luck before slipping into school. Jon was the first to catch him. He had actually been hovering around the front entrance, waiting anxiously to see what JJ had picked out. He just hoped it wasn’t a fucking banana suit or something equally as ridiculous. 

“Holy shit, JJ,” Jon breathed as his friend waltzed towards him with an air of confidence that he didn’t even know the idiot could have. Maybe the clothes acted like a guard and it made it easier to fake it. Or maybe not. Either way, the clothes made JJ stand out in the best way possible. 

“Do you like?” JJ spun around a bit before coming to a stand still in front of his friend. 

“Like? Fucking hell, JJ, you look irresistible. I don’t know how anyone can not look at you.” Jon smoothed his palms over the front of the jacket, popping the leather collar a bit before stepping back and taking it all in at a closer range. 

Strangely enough, the bad ass, rebel look worked perfectly with JJ. He couldn’t even imagine him smirking without anyone fainting around him. Yeah, this would work. He just hoped Blaine wouldn’t be an asshole. 

“Thanks, dude. It surprisingly didn’t take much.” JJ shrugged as he looked over at his outfit. Hooking his thumbs into his jeans pocket, he raised his head only to stare in shock at the boy staring back at him as if he was the entire universe. 

The world seemed to spin to a halt as Blaine brushed a hand along the back of his neck, his eyes never straining from JJ’s. 

“Damn, you look…really fucking good JJ. I’ve noticed you around school before and I was going to ask you but fuck, I didn’t think…” Blaine was stuttering out words and phrases that didn’t seem to string together quite well but then he finally managed to say something significant, “I really wanted to ask you out for awhile now.”

And really, it might have been JJ that had been turning a blind eye to things. 

Because, really, who was it that felt his gaze and turned to stare back at him, only to see him walking away?

Because, really, who was it who turned down every cheerleader because they weren’t some dorky, lanky kid who was damn good at a camera?

Because, really, who had been there wondering if social status even had significance anymore?

Because, really, how do you know if something won’t happen if you don’t take the plunge?

It may have taken JJ making himself known to the point where Blaine couldn’t not walk up to him in awe and ask him the one thing he’s been wanting to since he laid eyes on him but it had eventually happened. 

And both boys couldn’t help but shyly smile at each other. 

“I did too,” JJ spoke. His voice was soft as his fingers curled around the hem of his leather jacket. 

“So, I heard around that you like Star Wars? Wanna watch a marathon and maybe go out to eat?”

It still came out as a question more than a declaration because still, Blaine was unsure. Because there was no way that JJ could like someone who went the gym daily and who looked like a jock but was a real huge softie and dorky kid underneath all that. 

But, really, they both had the same fears. 

JJ turned his head to look over his shoulder at Jon who was smiling at him apologetically. So, his friend was the one who had spoken to Blaine. He wondered if this was why Jon was pushing him because he knew how much they had in common. High school status didn’t tell much about a person and JJ wondered how much he really did have in common with Blaine. 

“That sounds fantastic,” JJ agreed. 

The two of them stared at each other for a while before bursting into nervous giggles. And as the bell ring, they calmly fell in line with each other and began talking about random things. It felt like they were old friends and it felt even better to be able to reach over and interlace their pinkies together. Just a touch. A comforting reminder. 

And when JJ hesitated before letting him leave for class, Blaine pressed a hand to his shoulder. His look was reassuring, that he wouldn’t just turn on him like that and disappear. 

And when he turned to go, his voice echoed down the hallway.

“I understand you, JJ.”

_You don’t have to worry._

And JJ knew he’d never have to.


End file.
